<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice To The Water by Darksinokari (Darksinokaru)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780524">Sacrifice To The Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari'>Darksinokari (Darksinokaru)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Both by his friends and by Sephiroth, Bottom! Zack, But he walks away like a champ, Dominance/Submission Tones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Language Barrier, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, PWP, References to ritual sacrifice, Seme Sephiroth, Sephiroth is super not human, Sexually graphic, Size Kink, Some violent grabbing, Supernatural - Freeform, Teratophilia, Top Sephiroth, Uke Zack, With maybe a not so smart crush, With some excuses for plot, Zack in general gets tormented a bit, alien - Freeform, an overnight challenge to myself, handjobs, horror themes, idk what else to put in these tags, merfolk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack is rudely woken up for a 'birthday surprise' and tied up to an ancient stone carving in a beach side cave no one is supposed to enter-ever. Because three deaths in the last two decades is enough to get it formally labeled as hazardous. Unable to escape, Zack remains in the cave waiting for his asshole friends to return until something climbs up out of the water. </p><p>Sephiroth/Zack</p><p>Eh, alien/merfolk/human sexual encounter with a strong note of danger to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Zack Fair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice To The Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I got the idea to challenge myself to an overnight one-shot. And here it is! I usually stay away from my weirder ideas, but I thought, what the hell, I'ma go for it and post and see if anyone else likes it. lol</p><p>I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its related materials. All are property of Square Enix and others. I'm just here for the smut.</p><p>Enjoy? Idk, my brain was getting drunk from sleepiness partway through.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zack had stopped struggling after the second ‘blow’ to his head. He couldn’t see thanks to what he suspected was a pillowcase, probably his own pillow case judging by its smell, over his head. Though no one spoke to him, the ravenette recognized Tod’s potent cologne, and knew Josh was the only one ass enough to make his love taps more than what was qualified as a ‘tap’. The car smelled familiar two, mixing together years’ worth of smells from body odor, food, and pet accidents, all of which had never been able to completely be rid of despite the deep cleans the car got.</p><p>“Birthday surprises are great and all, but I think you’re way too into it this year,” Zack laughed, but no one spoke. Usually Josh couldn’t help himself and would start laughing. Anxiously, the ravenette laughed again.</p><p>“Come on, you guys! I need to pee!” Zack gasped, bobbing his knees for emphasis in the back car seat he suspected he was in while doing his best and usually very effective puppy dog whine. Still no response. He frowned.</p><p>“You guys are being dicks. Pulling a guy out of bed in the middle of the night and denying him basic decency,” Zack said with a pout. Still no response. The ravenette huffed then and slumped in his seat with a grumble about getting revenge later. The drive wasn’t too long, and Zack knew he wasn’t too far from home judging by the sound of the ocean he heard as he was yanked out of the car. Stumbling his way forward his bare feet scraped on asphalt before he was pulled into sand, which gave him a bit of shock. It didn’t take long before he was pulled into a space with icy cold air brushing up against him and Zack shivered. He was only in his boxers dammit! Trepidation filled his chest as he was grabbed by both arms and yanked upward from what he could tell, and immediately he knew exactly where he was when he heard the roaring echo of the waves press in around him. Zack gasped and pulled back, refusing to move his legs as he tugged backward but the hands on him insisted as they yanked hard.</p><p>“Guys, this is not cool! We’re supposed to stay the hell away from here!” Zack cried, fear edging his voice as he nearly tripped forward onto his face but was caught and thus dragged forward up into a well familiar cave. It was about twenty miles from his house and a source of local horror and superstition. Twice people had gone into the cave, once a kid, and another time a couple that turned up dead. Missing for days until they turned up in the cave, bloated and… partially eaten. The local authorities both said the same thing each time, that they got trapped in the cave by the rising tide at its base, got pulled out to sea and drowned where the fish ate on them until they ended up being brought back by the waves. And it was accepted, it made sense, even to Zack it made sense. Some people talked about Merpeople, but that was a horror story fantasy, the ravenette himself believed the official stories, they made sense. What made him scared was suffering the same fate, but still, tales of mermaids dragging people into the water and eating them only added to his anxiety. He didn’t care if he was being taken to the upper shelf where he would most likely not risk being pulled out to sea, the place had signs posted all over it telling people to stay away for a reason!</p><p>It also didn’t help that there was a well documented stone pillar that looked like it had been carved into a very vague human-esque shape. It fueled all sorts of unnerving theories of ancient sacrifices and the like in the area, and if not for how dangerous it was considering the deaths, it would have been a tourist hot spot. Zack struggled further as he was taken up deeper over wet rock as the sound of water dripping echoed from further back into the cave.</p><p>“Guys, this is dangerous! I mean it!” the ravenette shouted, growing angry.</p><p>“Geeze, enough of the barking! We’re gonna keep tabs on the water and get you out before anything like the tide comes in. Geeze, those stupid stories got you good!” Josh gasped, exasperated to his left and Zack turned his pillow case covered head his way.</p><p>“It’s not about stupid stories! Three people have died here in the last two decades! Not cool! You wanna string me up somewhere and have a laugh, do it at school! Not here!” Zack pleaded.</p><p>“Relax, we’re only going to have breakfast. The tide’ll be out for literal hours, you’ll be fine,” Tod assured, finally breaking his silence. Zack whined in distress as he turned his head in his other friend’s direction</p><p>“I know, tie me up on the football field. Coach will be livid seeing me there in my boxers, grinning like an idiot. Not here!” the ravenette tried again, but was ignored as he was grabbed by two powerful arms and turned around until his back hit the stone pillar. Zack stilled, he knew he’d be tied to it. For some reason it was the only stone in the place unless someone ventured further in, any other rock formations had been surmised by experts to have been removed and filed down to clear the cave of everything but the human shaped pillar.</p><p>“Please, guys, I’m begging you!” Zack begged again as his hands were tied behind him and finally the pillowcase was pulled off his head. His friends grinned at him in pride.</p><p>“If we did what you wanted it’d ruin the point of this sort of thing. Relax, we’ll be back long before the tide comes in, promise. It’s why we chose five o’clock in the morning. There’s a 24 hour diner and we’re gonna go to it, and then we’ll be back long before the tide rises,” Tod informed and Zack stared and looked out the distant mouth of the cavern. It was still dark out and with the pillowcase shoved on his head so quickly he hadn’t seen the time. The tide would most likely recede then, okay… maybe he could live with it. But, why the cave?</p><p>“See, we’re going to use you to prove that stupid fish wives tale isn’t true once and for all. You stay here for a couple hours, maybe piss your shorts,” Josh said with a crude grin as he shrugged, “and we’ll know once and for all. So, you chill out here for a while. No one comes near this place, so your dignity is safe, in case you piss yourself, and we’ll pick you up later, and get you a big, giant birthday pancake,” Josh declared. Taking a breath and releasing it, Zack sagged and groaned.</p><p>“You guys are douches, you know that?” he asked, half serious and the duo chuckled. </p><p>“We’ll see ya later,” Tod said with a wave which Josh mirrored and the two stalked away down toward the mouth of the cave before turning to the right and disappearing. Zack heaved a loud sigh and stood up straight, trying not to touch the stone carving. It was freezing and felt almost wet to his skin. Just a few hours, fuck, he had to pee. Josh was kidding, but he was being a dick. Sliding down the pillar the ravenette sat on his butt and sighed. Maybe he could hold it until they came back and pee on them for revenge. </p><p>It was almost too dark where he was in the cave, even the water that lapped up to only six or so feet up against the rock shelf he was on top of looked black, but the sky was starting to show some signs of lightening up from the pure black skyline. When the sun came out more the tide would recede, revealing the near eight foot drop to the grainy sand full of tiny shells below. He was actually mostly safe up on the shelf though, but there were times when the water would bulge up to it. Zack used to have nightmares about this exact cave when he was a kid after being in it once when the tide had been low. Dreams of being trapped and trying desperately to escape the rising tide climbing his body, and finding the force too much to walk, and then later, too hard swim against. He always woke up before he drowned, but it always left him incredibly disturbed on a very primordial level. </p><p>Zack was staring at his feet, zoning out more than anything when he heard a violent splash and jerked his face up to stare out around him. It was still too dark, it felt like the sun was taking forever to come out. Scanning the pathway down to the higher level of beach the ravenette felt his stomach grow cold when he saw water climbing up the natural ramp of rock and slid up the pillar, eyes wide as his heart raced hard in his chest. Wait, what? What the fuck?! He glanced at the entrance to the cave, at the sky he could see just over the horizon of the ocean, but all he saw was black. His breath hitched as he tugged at the soft ropes tying his wrists together, fear bolting down his spine to his feet.</p><p>Shit. Shit. Shit!</p><p>What the hell was happening?! The tides responded primarily to the moon, with the day coming in they should have receded some! Right? Admittedly, Zack wasn’t exactly all that familiar, but he knew tides responded to the moon’s gravitational pull. The closer areas of the ocean were to the moon, the higher the tides. He looked to the right at the mouth of the cave, surely Josh and Tod would be coming to get him, right? There was another splash, and Zack’s breath caught as he looked to the pool of ocean water lapping at the rock shelf, rising. Despite growing up right by the ocean he only really played in it when he was a kid, after getting scared when he’d been dragged under while boogie boarding. It took forever for him to even want to be anywhere near the ocean after that. He heard it again and pressed himself against the stone pillar, a whimper wanting to escape, but he couldn’t breathe past the tightness of his throat. </p><p>And then, with a splash of water onto the shelf, a hand breached the surface. Zack’s eyes bulged as he stared, having difficulty discerning much detail as his heart rocketed in surprise before he heaved a sigh and blinked wet eyes as he relaxed. Oh, thank God, someone was going to help him! Another hand came up then, dropping a light onto the ground before both hands grabbed the ledge of rock and a head broke the surface of the water. Zack stopped breathing, stopped thinking, stopped everything as his eyes took in the sight. The body that hefted out of the water was human, entirely human, but the hair looked stark white, maybe even semi-transparent, though it looked a little steel gray at the top of the person’s head. The shoulders were broad and strong, and the arms incredibly muscular, but the torso was very slender as the definite male figure hefted himself from the water, revealing slim, muscular hips and thighs.</p><p>It didn’t even register with clarity that he noticed the male looking figure didn’t have any genitals, just an excess of loose skin in the pelvic area before one knee perched itself onto the shelf and then the rest of the body finally pulled free of the ocean, water spilling all around him. Zack pressed himself tighter to the pillar, barely breathing as the figure bent over and picked up the light, which looked like a crystal he realized. Finally, thought resumed as he processed the visuals before him, and even more frightening perhaps, was the height, this uh, person was at least seven feet tall. Looking at him, the ravenette was certain he wasn’t wearing a diving suit, he could see no lines for one, the man looked entirely naked in his stark white skin. Though it seemed that a dark blue spilled dow  his shoulders, sides, and the tops of his feet before bleeding into white.</p><p>The man’s head turned toward him and Zack trembled, the dark blue crept down from the top of his forehead and over the length of his nose before fading out as it did on his shoulders and feet. The man faced him, and Zack realized beneath the light of the crystal that it had… nipples, a slight shade of blue lining its torso, starting from where he’d expect a human man’s to be and dotting down the rigid definition of a tight six pack for a total of six. What he was looking at, wasn’t human. The creature stared at him for a long moment and the ravenette finally sucked in a stuttering breath. </p><p>The horror stories were true. That had to be what this was! The creature took a few steps toward him, feet slapping wet over the rock and Zack tried to pull himself further away, but the ropes kept him bound. As the thing neared, he realized how reflective it’s eyes were judging from how they reflected the light of the crystal it had in it’s hand, and he watched in shock as the large rounds of the creature's pupils shrunk rapidly into slits upon meeting eyes and the ravenette shuddered. He was going to fucking die, all because of a stupid birthday prank. He should have tried harder to fight Josh and Tod on leaving him, but knowing them it wouldn’t have worked. </p><p>Unable to stand it anymore, Zack turned his face away and grit his teeth as his chest heaved with another stuttering breath while water pricked his eyes. He could only hope it was quick. He heard the slap of wet feet and squeezed his eyes shut, a low, strangled sound escaping the back of his throat before he jumped, gasping when he felt a wet, cool hand touch his turned cheek. Heart hammering wildly in his chest and blood rushing in his ears, he gave a sideways glance at the creature and bit on the inside of his lips when he noticed just how close it had gotten, bringing with it the smell of the ocean. Water dripped from the odd hairlike follicles sprouting from its head, spilling down the front of its pale chest as it’s thumb brushed his cheekbone before it raised it’s hand and slid it across his sweaty forehead. </p><p>The hand moved and surprisingly not strongly webbed fingers grasped his jaw, and to Zack’s surprise, a great deal of strength pulled him until he couldn’t resist and turned his face to look at the creature head on. If he hadn’t been absolutely certain he was about to die a violent death he would have thought the being incredibly attractive with it’s narrow face, high cheekbones, slender, sharp nose, and strong, but not overly masculine chin. Even it’s lips looked remarkably human, and he stared at them for a moment before his head was tilted back.

Zack closed his eyes, every nerve ending hyper aware of the danger he was in, waiting for where he would feel the pain first. Or would he be dragged into the water? The ravenette realized then, that perhaps the theories that the cave with its weird human shaped pillar was used for sacrifice might have been accurate. Perhaps this creature and others like it were being worshiped as Gods by the natives of the area. Why had no one ever found one? Though of course, there were always stories of merfolk.</p><p>The creature moved in closer and breath fanned Zack’s face, smelling of… something he couldn’t quite name. Fish meat? Not bad fish meat, like freshly caught fish. And his stomach churned with the realization, yeah, fish... meat. The creature then took a great deal of interest in his hair as it straightened, dropped it’s glowing crystal to the floor at their feet, and started to massage it’s fingers through his hair and into his scalp. What was happening? Was he being explored? The creature pulled from his hair then, and to Zack’s surprise there was an amused smile on the creature’s lips, which he could even see in its eyes and from the curve of its… eyebrows? So light they were he almost hadn’t noticed them.</p><p>It stepped back, long, powerful arms at its sides before it lifted it’s hands and pressed them to Zack’s chest, one palm over each pectoral. The ravenette looked down, brows furrowing. Did he just get a titty grope? The creature didn’t linger for long before it’s hands moved as fingers slid over the skin before appearing to notice and press two cold, bony index fingers to his nipples and Zack gasped in surprise as heat flooded his face. This just got even weirder. His gasp drew up the tall creature's gaze from his chest, and the thing actually quirked a brow before bringing it’s thumbs forward and this time pinching the nubs. The ravenette squirmed, trying to shrink back from the hands but his back was pressed tight to the pillar as the thing absorbed itself with his nipples as they grew rigid against it’s fingers while shuddering assaulted Zack over and over. The cold just further stimulated him apparently, and now he was feeling a twitching heat in his cock as his lower belly and balls warmed. Which further reminded the ravenette that he needed to piss. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?</p><p>The creature continued to explore and grope at the soft, firm muscles of Zack’s muscular chest for a few moments longer before it slid it’s hands down his body, and the ravenette wondered if it noticed at all that he didn’t have the same number of nipples. Each teasing caress and squeeze to his hyper aware nerves made the heat in his balls worse as his cock swelled inside his boxers and Zack nervously pressed his thighs together, wishing he had some way of hiding himself better. The creature noticed the move and the ravenette hissed as he let a slew of curses ring throughout his head for bringing attention to it. </p><p>The thing’s hands slid down his body to the bulge in his boxers and Zack whimpered, wishing he’d never made friends with Tod or Josh. The creature’s hand grazed the thin fabric over his cock, and humiliatingly, the move was just enough to askew his boxers to allow the head of his dick to poke free from the flap and the ravenette gasped as he attempted to move somehow around the pillar, which somewhat worked as he got his hips away from those curious hands, but now he looked sort of ridiculous with his ass out to the side behind him and his torso twisted, and the move unfortunately made the rest of him just fall out of his only barrier of clothing. Well, smooth move dumbass.</p><p>The creature watched him for a moment before, oh God, that was a smirk. It was fucking smirking at him! There was no way that cock of lips could be mistaken as the creature rubbed it’s left hand against the odd fleshy bit between it’s thighs. Dumbfounded, Zack stared as the creature massaged the flesh until something, to his horror, began to poke free and the protrude. It was the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. If it’d been something in a corny porn flick he could have laughed his ass off. But he watched, transfixed in his awe and horror as what clearly was a dick swelled to prominence, even a swollen set of testicles revealing themselves as a low, breathy rumble of pleasure, the first sound the thing made, filled the air.</p><p>Zack stared, eyes rounded as the oddly plumed head began to leak from the tip of the very prominent... urethra? Why were there… seams? On the head? Even more terrifying was the sheer size of the organ as it lengthened and swelled and the ravenette shuddered as he remained where he was, looking like an idiot and wishing he could hide. He didn’t like where this was going. Even if the thing looked hot, he had never truly considered doing it with a guy, and now he felt like he was about to star in a dirty porn flick, or a snuff film that ended with his guts being eaten. This thing was not human, that much was obvious. The creature stood before him now, a curve to his lips that looked way too sensual and predatory as the being reached forward and grabbed Zack’s closest arm, pulling him until he risked twisting it by falling if he didn’t straighten himself. Brows furrowing the ravenette settled back into his previous spot, ass pressed tight to the pillar as the creature boldly slid it's cool, oddly oily feeling hand down and grabbed his dick with it’s full hand and a hiccuped yelp broke from Zack’s mouth. </p><p>The creature locked eyes with him then as… he stroked his fist down the ravenette’s cock from base to tip and a powerful, shuddering jolt pleasure zipped up Zack’s spine, making it feel mushy and weak as he looked down in disbelief. He watched as the dark blue of the top of the creature’s hand gave his dick another stroke and groaned shamelessly as pleasure warmed all through his groin. Zack looked up, eyes fogged with pleasure and the creature’s gaze penetrated into his own with clear focus as the thing’s head dipped down while the creature’s other hand grabbed his jaw and tilted his chin back before their lips pressed together. The surreal man’s hand began to rapidly pump the length of the ravenette’s cock, unaware or uncared for any rhythm as gasps broke from Zack, breath breaking against the creature’s smirking lips as shudders of pleasure worked through the human’s athletic frame. Fuck, he was going to cum, why the hell was the creature doing that? Clearly the thing knew exactly what he was doing! </p><p>The ravenette’s knees wobbled, toes pressing into the wet rock beneath his feet as orgasm pulsed hotter, stronger through him with each tight stroke of the delightfully cool fist. It wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t warm either, and the shocking temperature difference somehow just made it feel even better. Zack’s jaw was gripped tighter and his mouth popped open with an unabashed moan that was immediately muffled when lips sealed over his own and a cool, slimy tongue plunged into his mouth. A cry of surprise escaped the ravenette as the fist slid even faster, aided by the being’s apparent natural slick which further enhanced his fast strokes. Zack’s entire body convulsed with a cry as he sank forward, knees giving out as orgasm washed over him, cum spurting out in thick white streams into the creature’s hand and onto the rock below them. The ravenette’s face however, kept him from truly falling from the grip around his jaw that kept him in place, somewhat painfully thanks to his hanging weight as the creature’s tongue continued it’s vicious onslaught. They finally broke apart and Zack gasped in much needed air as he regained the strength in his legs and spine, and stood up against the pillar.</p><p>The two stared at one another then, the creature’s gaze focused on his face before the being moved close enough for the absurdly slick, long cock he possessed to nudge the ravenette’s abdomen. Zack looked down in disbelief as what could only be described as an alien dick pressed harder against him and an odd rumbling sound reverberated from above the ravenette from where he stood before he craned his head back to see the pleasure that filled the creature’s gaze. And almost immediately he felt a throb in his cock and his heart fluttered in his surprise. Was he seriously getting turned on by this thing? And right after finishing? Uh, that wasn’t normal. What was it about this creature that was so fucking exciting? The creature’s left hand reached off somewhere around the pillar and Zack felt tugging on the rope, and to his surprise, in moments it was suddenly slack and he pulled his hands forward in front of him, staring at his palms for a moment before he froze and looked up at the creature again. </p><p>His heart stuttered. The thing was looking at him, expectant. His eyes dropped to the cock jabbing at him. It was as pale as the creature’s front, almost transparent with how clearly he could see the blue pulsing veins beneath the surface. The length was ridiculous, at least eight inches, though its girth seemed at least only somewhat larger than average, for a human, somehow there wasn’t massive dippage. It made him wonder how exactly it was biologically constructed. Heat burned Zack’s face all the way to the top of his head as he nervously wrapped his hand around the creature’s dick and another strange, almost watery rumble spilled into the air. </p><p>It was actually warm in his hand and he could feel a strange bumpy texture that he couldn’t quite see so easily. Heart slamming in his ears, Zack rubbed his fingers into the organ and that groaning rumble returned, and to the ravenette’s surprise he felt the bumpy texture get harder and more prominent, he could even see it the way the nodules raised up. The creature’s hips thrust forward and the ravenette snapped out of his gawk and wrapped his hand more securely around the girth before giving the creature’s cock a strong stroke from root to tip and he looked up, watching as the thing’s head dipped back, the odd thick strings of hair falling back and dripping water to the ground below them as his blood rushed in his head. What the hell was he doing?</p><p>Zack felt his own dick twitch in interest, further adding to the confusing weirdness of this scene as he started to pump his fist forward and back, and watched in awe as the creature’s chest puffed, clearly breathing the air as one hand grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. Remembering how the creature had stroked him, the ravenette slid his fist in a fast, urgent pace and the creature made more low, watery sounding rumbles of what could only be pleasure and Zack groaned, completely hard and totally not in his shorts like he should be as pleasure distorted his vision. It was only with the fast pulsing of his heart and the growing ache in his dick that Zack realized he still needed to piss and frowned, deciding to do his best to hurry up his obligatory hand job. Maybe if he did good he would be left alone? Maybe this creature was just interested in getting off? Why, he had no idea. But, well, it had certainly been touchy feely from the start. </p><p>Zack watched him, the creature was undeniably sexy, especially as the thing’s hips started thrusting back with a surprising amount of force before the being’s cum slicked hand grabbed the ravenette’s other shoulder and the human felt his face flush hotter as he moved his fist with increased vigor. The creature rumbled again, the sounds growing more tight and frequent as the ravenette looked down, and was struck with horror in his stomach when the apparent seams in the head  split open, revealing webbed flesh as it swelled large while the creature’s hips thrust his cock through Zack’s fist fervently, lost in pleasure as the bumps along the shaft grew incredibly present and firm in his hand, reminding him of some sex toys he’d seen in shops. The creature stiffened, the powerful muscles of his lanky frame that made the ravenette look like an amateur athlete tensed to impressive definition and Zack watched with a mix of horror and mystification as a milky fluid shot from the spread, swollen head and hit his stomach with a gratuitous splatter that soaked his belly and dripped down onto his shorts. Holy shit, that was a lot. The ravenette gaped as he released the organ in his grip and looked down at himself, groaning when he felt the wetness soak into his boxers near his throbbing cock. He was apparently a bigger perv than he had thought. </p><p>An odd sound similar to the rumble he’d heard before filled the air, but something its tone made Zack freeze, heart skipping beat as a primal desire to curl in on himself shot his spine. His right arm was grabbed and yanked hard, and the ravenette cried out when pain burned through the muscles of it as he was yanked until his body smacked into the creature. It was like he weighed nothing! He gasped, tears stinging his wide eyes as the creature's other hand grabbed his jaw, forced his head back and a rude tongue shoved into his mouth. Zack gagged in surprise. It tasted like the ocean. The ravenette grunted, his arm still pulled up into the air burning hotter with pain each second that passed by before the hand on his jaw disappeared and wrapped around Zack’s lower back, pressing their lower bodies flush together.</p><p>In little more than a second the ravenette was on his back, and his arm was finally released as the creature hovered over him, the odd tendrils of what was most definitely not mammalian hair continued to drip water, now on Zack’s face and body as the thing grabbed at his sticky boxers and yanked them off. The ravenette gasped even as he brought his arm over his chest, cradling it as his shorts  were tossed off somewhere that looked very much like the water. </p><p>“P-please,” Zack gasped, for the first time vocalizing words to the thing. The creature seemed to freeze from where he hovered over the human, staring at his crotch it looked like. The thing’s head lifted and those sharp slitted eyes looked into his own. “I don’t know what I did, but I did everything you wanted. Can you please let me go?” </p><p>The creature stared at him for a long, lingering moment before appearing to disregard that he had spoken and Zack frowned, brows twisting up in dismay as the creature grabbed his ankles and examined his feet, in particular his toes before sliding between his legs and the ravenette’s heart surged in his chest as his hands shot up in a stopping gesture.</p><p>“W-wait! You can’t be serious?! Didn’t I just get you off?! Besides, I think it’s clear to you I’m not female!” Zack gasped in panic. The creature stopped and looked at him again and their eyes locked once more. And then the ravenette realized that it didn’t matter that he was female or not, plenty of species engaged in same sex relations. He had no idea what the hell this guy was, and he had no idea what mating patterns the creature had. Anxiety welled up in Zack and his eyes stung with heat as water wet  his eyes again. Fuck.</p><p>“Please, this is just so much,” Zack said, begging to be spared from the creature’s apparent violent sex. Water snuck down his cheeks as the ravenette lifted his left arm to hide it, but his trembling bottom lip gave him away. His leg was lowered to the wet rock and the ravenette sniffled as water dripped up his body to his face, lingering for a second before he felt a cool, damp hand sneak under his arm to touch the side of his jaw. </p><p>Heart stuttering a moment, Zack dared to lower his arm enough to peek wet eyes over to see the creature looking at him, expression much more calm. The hand left his jaw and settled on his forearm before pushing gently, and the ravenette hesitantly lowered his shield before the thing dipped his head down and pressed his wet, slightly oily feeling forehead to his own. A low, soft rumble flowed from the creature, muffled through closed lips before his lips parted, revealing the sharp teeth Zack had been afraid the thing had. It was really only the canines, surprisingly, like human teeth, but slightly more pronounced for enhanced tearing, but a majority of the teeth were either dull points of outright flat.</p><p>“Aoui Na Dra shi tro zack.”</p><p>Zack gawked at the sounds that the low rumbling voice of the creature produced. His heart jumped hard in his chest as he stared. The creature spoke! It clearly spoke! It had language. Like people, it wasn’t just all those rumblings the ravenette kept hearing.</p><p>“Auh Gri Shi tro,” the creature said again, speaking the sounds clearly and with ease and Zack couldn’t hold back the whine of distress that left him. That meant nothing to him! And to his surprise, the creature’s lips curved up into another smile, this one considerably softer, and somehow understanding, as he pulled away from the ravenette and slid his somehow still wet left hand down his body.</p><p>“Yua ma seri shi tro,” the creature said, confidence to the low, sensual rumble of his voice as his fingers teased around the flesh of Zack’s flagging erection. The ravenette frowned in frustration. The smile grew into a cocky smirk as the creature bent over Zack again and grabbed his right leg and threw it over his broad shoulder as his mouth hovered over the human’s cock. Zack swallowed, already feeling a return of the heat in his crotch as his cock twitched with interest. Seriously, what if this thing hurt him? Or worse.</p><p>“Aoui ra dekri rew sephiroth,” the creature purred and the ravenette felt his breath catch, a wave of panic assailing him in the same moment a strong pulse of lust throbbed through his belly to his cock before the creature’s lips parted and the head of Zack’s dick was caught between a set of lips and sucked smoothly inside. A gasp broke from the ravenette’s mouth as pleasure sparked up his body, lighting the fire in his groin as his cock jutted up hard in the creature’s wet, silky mouth. The man of the ocean, as Zack decided to refer to him, immediately sucked back to the head, a strong, slimy tongue brushing the head appreciatively and the ravenette’s hips jerked as a groan passed his lips. Fuck. His arm still hurt, though it now reached the point where it only hurt every time he moved it. He was still fucking terrified with some unknown sea creature sucking him off. Shit. And he knew, Zack just knew his ass was the next thing this guy would want. And he was pretty sure just from that little violent outburst that there was no way he’d have the strength to fight it off. He could try running since he didn’t know how fast the ocean man was on land, and he prided himself in his speed when he wasn’t scared. But did he risk pissing the guy off?</p><p>The creature seemed to exercise care, from the lack of any of those no doubt effective flesh tearing teeth touching him, while his mouth sucked up and down, fingers kneading the inside of Zack's thighs as the being’s tongue continually rubbed against the leaking head of the ravenette’s dick. Zack couldn’t help himself as his breath puffed from his mouth and moans spilled into the air from his position on his back while the tight, satiny soft, slick inside of the being’s mouth sucked him back and forth, the creature swallowing his cock down his throat. The amazingly still wet being’s hair continued to drip onto his skin and brush watery oil onto the ravenette’s flesh wherever it came into contact as it sucked Zack’s cock back down until his narrow nose poked into the nest of dark curls crowing the human’s prick. A rumbling sound of pleasure vibrated up the creature’s throat, sending pleasurable vibrations up through Zack, pulling wet moans from his throat as his hips twitched again, wanting more as the creature’s sucking lips set into fervent motion, neck straight as his wet hands grabbed the ravenette’s hips and squeezed. The ravenette’s breath caught for a second and his lip pulled between his teeth for a second before another panted moan broke from him. Fuck. Why did it feel so good? Especially when prompted with such possible danger?</p><p>Zack’s head fell back, unable to fight the heat warming his body as the fire in his lower belly grew tenfold with the strong pulsing in his cock as his back twitched off the wet rock, his moan distorted huffs of breath breaking harder into the chilled air. He couldn’t believe he was about to cum, again. But the tight twisting of orgasm threatened to snap free to relieve the tension as he swelled hotter in the creature’s mouth. His hands scrambled to find purchase on the wet rock, but when he found nothing one hand snapped down the creature’s head and touched the top of the ocean man’s hair, and Zack gasped. That was not hair. Definitely not hair! He had thought maybe so, but it was fucking not. More like thin, wet, oily rubbery, fleshy tubes that looked like hair and the creature rumbled in pleasure before giving a hard suck right on the head of his cock, tongue poking against his leaking urethra and the tight twist of orgasm broke free with a shout tearing from Zack’s lips as his hips thrust forward into the creature’s waiting mouth, cum shooting down the ocean man’s throat while every muscle in the human’s body contracted. The creature continued licking however even as Zack’s cock softened and the ravenette shuddered, knees twitching with each powerful, overly sensitive shock he received from the being’s tongue as a hard gasp broke from his mouth before he grunted.</p><p>“W-wait, y-you can’t keep doin’ that,” Zack said in labored, hitching breath, still twitching with every touch to his soft, overly sensitive cock. Not knowing what to do he pushed on the ocean man’s head and a small purring rumble left the being’s mouth before the creature finally stopped trying to uh, be overly affectionate. Their eyes met again as the creature pulled away, his tongue licking along his pale lips and the ravenette felt his heart jump in his chest at the sight as his eyes glazed over for a brief second before he let his head drop back down. He really was in a porn flick, wasn’t he?</p><p>Staring up at the dark rocky ceiling above him Zack’s enjoyment of the cool down was interrupted when the hands on his thighs grabbed them and he jerked his head up, watching as the creature pulled on his legs, pulling closer before grabbing his hips. A sound of uncertainty passed the ravenette’s lips and their eyes met again as Zack’s brows furrowed before his face opened up in surprise. Oh, shit, it was coming. And yet, he didn’t have it in him to try and run like he thought he’d try. The ravenette remembered the bizarre moment of the creature’s ejaculation and he gasped, jerking upright, which the creature immediately took advantage of as long limbs wrapped around his waist and Zack found himself yanked onto the ocean man’s lap.</p><p>“W-wait! I’m pretty sure you’re gong to fucking kill me with that thing!” he cried, but was promptly ignored as the creature bent down and pressed his mouth to the juncture between the human’s neck and shoulder, and the ravenette tensed.</p><p>“Resh kou raju shi tro ando mowa,” the creature’s low, rumbling voice said into his neck before he straightened up and looked Zack directly in the eyes.</p><p>“Zaaaaack!” the ravenette gasped, heart punching the inside of his chest as his breath caught in his chest while his eyes rounded before he jerked his head to look in the direction of the mouth of the cave. He couldn’t see them yet, and water still lapped at the natural ramping up to the shelf they were on, but panic surged in Zack’s heart as he jerked his eyes to the ocean man who also looked toward the mouth of the cave.</p><p>“You gotta go!” the ravenette gasped as she pressed his hands on the creature’s still wet chest, drawing eyes to his face. They lingered for a moment before the ocean man’s left hand grabbed a fist full of Zack’s hair and pulled his head back before he dove down and pressed their lips together, hard enough for one his canines to nick the ravenette’s lip. The taste of coppery blood tinged his mouth as his lips parted and the ocean man’s tongue dove into his mouth, a low rumbling sound echoing between them as Zack’s tongue was aggressively rubbed and pushed against. Dammit! Did the creature want to be seen?!</p><p>Shyly, with the idea that if he reciprocated the thing would be satisfied, he pushed his tongue against the creature’s and a low, watery rumble vibrated from the creature’s chest as their organs slipped and rubbed together. It still tasted like ocean, and probably fish. After an overly aggressive display of dominance in Zack’s mouth that he hadn’t been trying to win, the creature pulled his mouth from the human’s, a smirk on the being’s face as he beheld the dazed look on the ravenette’s face. The creature then allowed Zack to sink off of his lap, and the ravenette stared, dumbfounded in awe as the creature rose gracefully to his feet and twisted his torso before he allowed himself to dive back into the water.</p><p>Zack gasped and scrambled to the edge of the shelf, upon looking over the edge of the surface his breath caught in his throat, for the ocean man was still there, head poking from the water, smirking before he dove down just as the sound of Zack’s name was called again. The ravenette watched in awe as the tall, slender shadow beneath the ocean moved, and he followed it with his eyes as it slid toward the mouth of the cave, gaining speed rapidly until he couldn’t see it anymore. Sitting back on his feet he heaved a sigh, relieved to be alive when his bladder gave a painful, sharp pinch of pain and he gasped. Jumping to his feet Zack hurried to the back of the cave, face scrunched up in agony as he finally got to do his business. It took some effort to start considering how tight his bladder muscles had become, but finally, after a few painful seconds, relief flooded his senses.</p><p>“Zack? The fuck you get free?” Josh asked just as the ravenette was finishing. As Zack turned, prepared to give his friends an earful he froze when a dull glowing light not much different from a glow stick caught his eye. Glancing at the ground by the pillar his heart fluttered in his chest.</p><p>“Why the fuck you naked, dude?” Ignoring the question posed by Josh the ravenette walked back over to the crystal looking object and picked it up to examine it. It definitely looked like a crystal. Octagonal in shape, a little chipped in some places, looked like it had been broken off of a much larger piece.</p><p>“Wow, where’d that come from?” Josh asked.</p><p>“Zack? Where are your shorts?” was called from further toward the mouth of the cave along with the sloshing of water, indicating Tod’s joining of them.</p><p>“Shit, why the hell is the tide so high?” Tod asked. While examining the crystal a smile curved the ravenette’s lips as he turned his face to his friends who finally joined him where Josh slung his arm over his shoulder and then sniffed him.</p><p>“You swim in the ocean with no shorts? Why are you so oily?”</p><p>“Uh… you have a fun time in here?” Tod asked, breaking Zack from his daze and he glanced at his sandy haired friend who gestured to the splatter on his stomach and the ravenette’s face flushed bright red.</p><p>“Oh! Gross! What’d you do, jack of like five times in here? Nasty dude!” Josh said as he withdrew from his friend like he was gross.</p><p>“Shut-up! I did not!” Zack defended.</p><p>“Then what is all that?!” Josh was absolutely crowing with laughter as Zack brushed by his friends, flustered as he walked down the rocky ramp, stomped through the water and turned right toward the beach before deciding to make a quick bolt into the beach waves and walked deep enough to clean his torso off. The other two were both still laughing at him as he turned a glare at them from his position in the chest high waves, fighting to not be pushed and pulled by the roll of the ocean.</p><p>“Shut-up!” Zack shouted, but there was absolutely nothing else he could say. There was literally no explanation he could give. If he told the truth they’d tease him, and the only thing that made sense would be if he did masturbate like crazy. Fuck, he was never going to live this down. He started to walk toward the two when he felt something that made him jump, heart leaping into his throat when he was undeniably pushed toward the sandy shore, and he was certain he felt something like the graze of fingers. Glancing back toward the ocean, Zack stared for a long moment before he shook himself and resumed his walk back toward the sand.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, pervert!” Josh crowed.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” the ravenette grumbled, hand still clutching his new crystal. He was never going to let it go, ever. And hey, it was like the ocean man gave him a birthday present, even if unintentionally. He was pretty sure when he calmed down, he was going to be going nuts over not only the absurdity, but the sheer thought that he had actually experienced something otherworldly.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Zack. We got you clothes, and a pair of boxers, in case you pissed yourself,” Tod informed with a smirk which Zack rolled his eyes at when he met up with them. Now he just had to get clothes on, which were apparently still in the car judging by his friends’ empty hands, without being seen by anyone. He glanced up at the sky, colored a soft blue in the light of dawn. Yeah, he was risking being seen naked alright. Zack cast another look to the ocean, and wondered briefly if he was stupid enough to go back into that cave or go for a swim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well! I wish I had been able to get to writing out some full on smut, but I got too tired. But hey, what I got was fun, right? But since I was trying to challenge myself to not write past last night, I didn't get to it. I did cram in an ending and polished it this morning to make it complete, but that's it. I may write another at some other point, just so that I can write Zack getting his brains fucked out by Sephiroth. lol For now, I hope everyone enjoyed! And given I usually do stay away from ideas like these, it'd be lovely to have some input from you guys. If you like it, maybe I'll not shy from them so much.</p><p>My concept sketch thingy for Seph:</p><p>  </p><p>Also, I forgot exactly how long Seph's hair is when I drew this. So it's... not exactly right in the hair department. And I think I could have lengthened his trunk more.   (￣ヘ￣)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>